


In the Eye of the Void

by LouisaPeters



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I am going to post this before I chicken out, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/M, I really have no idea how to tag things, Mission Fic, POV Jyn Erso, Rescue Missions, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: “It’s all we can do. A rescue mission for one man would never be sanctioned by the alliance, no matter how high ranking the officer, and we just can’t risk it after-” Leia stopped herself. “You’re well aware that the stunt you two pulled, as heroic as it was, lost us a lot of good people. We can’t lose any more so fast.”****Months after the Death Star is destroyed, Jyn Erso throws herself into another unsanctioned mission for the alliance and comes to terms with what it means to be part of a team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything in a very long time, let alone fanfic and let alone posting it anywhere, so be honest, but kind. 
> 
> Much more telling and not enough showing in chapter 1, so I'm not really all too happy with my work but it takes some development to get a plot going and I hope to really show you guys what I got next chapter. 
> 
> I want to thank thesearchforbluejello for inspiring me with her wonderful works and I hope you all enjoy and stick around for, what I hope will be, a crazy and fun ride.

When Jyn Erso was called down to a meeting, she knew something was wrong for two reasons. The first being that she didn’t actually have security clearance to be in a meeting, since she was not technically a part of the rebellion, and the second being that there was no way Draven wanted to have any interaction with her that he didn’t have to, so he must have been desperate for something. 

Being a war hero didn’t get you as many popularity points as you would think and Jyn Erso could fully attest to that. Her month wandering around Echo Base aimlessly, too scared to leave but too scared to commit to stay, had been filled with pointless fights picked with her higher ups, refusal to attend basic training, and lectures from Cassian about needing to get along with others. Jyn Erso didn’t do that well. 

But it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. Liana Hallik wasn’t the only one of her identities that was a wanted woman now. Since Scarif, Jyn Erso was wanted dead or alive by the Empire, preferably alive, and she could only imagine why that was. So Echo Base was her only option until things died down a little and she could go, or until Draven got fed up with her and the princesses kindness wore down and she was kicked out, whichever happened first. 

Cassian had brought up the idea of staying a few times with her and every time he did, she felt a unfamiliar clench in her chest and a burning heat in her face and the urge to snap at him grow stronger. So eventually, he stopped pushing and she stopped snapping. He never mentioned the fact that they shared quarters, because no one else liked her, and she never mentioned that he woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. He shot looks at cadets and who whispered about her father and snickered at her and she trained with him so he’d get cleared for duty again, faster. It was a system that they worked out without needing to speak about it, and for that, Jyn Erso was glad. 

She slowed her pace, intentionally, as she rounded the corner and got closer to the briefing room. Cassian has been away on a mission for three days, so there was no one to keep her from picking a fight with Draven and she sorely needed something to channel some energy into. It bubbled red hot under her surface and with no one to talk to or spar with, there was nothing for it to do other than bubble, and something so volatile could only bubble so long before it burst. 

The door to the briefing room was closed and when she opened it, the first thing that struck her as off was the fact that there were only floodlights on. The second thing that struck her as off was the only one there, was the princess.  
Leia was standing in the far corner of the room and turned, looking at Jyn with bright brown eyes when the door opened. Jyn rolled her own green ones and crossed her arms. 

“What do you want?” She exhaled a sigh and let the door slam shut behind her. “Is this another pitch for me to join the secret club?” 

The princess wasn’t as fun to rile up as Draven, but she was easier and she had it coming, calling her here like this. 

“Miss Erso,” Leia’s voice was smoother and higher and she took a few steps towards Jyn and didn’t shy away from her challenging glare and confrontational stance. “Come in, sit down.” 

“Do have a choice?” Jyn didn’t move from her stance by the door. Leia sat down in a chair at the table and motioned for Jyn to follow. 

“You always have a choice here, Jyn,” Leia said, soothing and sympathetic and somehow, Jyn hated that tone more than the whispers and more than the taunts and more than the stern orders Draven or Mothma gave. Jyn cocked her hip to the side and scoffed as defiantly as she could. 

“That’s a good one. Did you steal that line from Cassian or just the sentiment and you added your own twist?”  
Leia took a composing breath and clasped her hands together, setting them in front of her at the table and blinking a few times. 

“Miss Erso, please, I’m asking you to sit.” 

“If I don’t listen to orders, do you really think a request will work?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, would an order be better? I can do that to.”

“Why don’t you just skip the pleasantries all together and cut to the chase, your highness?” 

“Miss Erso, I called you here as a courtesy, you’re not technically even allowed to know information like this. I’m doing you a favor.”

“Then don’t do me a favor and I won’t have to talk to you and we’ll both be better off,” Jyn snapped and turned to reach for the door handle, but Leia stood up and walked over to where she was standing, grabbing her wrist and stopping her from leaving.  
Time froze and Leia’s fingers were cold and tight and suddenly Jyn was very aware of how small her wrist was and how fragile it could be and her chest tightened painfully and her lungs refused to work and everything was hot and she wrenched her wrist away from the princess grip and took a few steps backward away from the door. “Don’t kriffing touch me!” It came out higher and more desperate than she would have liked and she hated herself for it. Leia looked shocked and drew her hand back quickly. There was silence for a few moments and finally, Leia spoke. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Erso,” she whispered. “I didn’t think- I know you’re still recovering and-I just didn’t think.” It was the first time Jyn had ever seen the princess trip over her words. It was the first time Jyn had ever seen her speak with less authority than she had. It was less sparkle in her tone than Jyn had ever heard and right then she wanted nothing more than to be out of this conversation. She couldn’t find it in herself to move though. She couldn’t even think of a retort. “Jyn, I need your help,” she said softly. 

“I’m not even a part of the rebellion,” Jyn spat out, when she got her lips working again. “I’m just staying with Cassian.” Leia nodded and walked back to the chair again. 

“I know,” she murmured. “I know.” She looked down at the table and then back up at Jyn. “And that’s why I need you.” Jyn uncrossed her arms. “Captain Andor has been on a week long intelligence operation on Cinaria Prime. We lost contact with him late last night after receiving an SOS transmission from the ship. Captain Andor is one of our best, but he’s one man, Jyn, and Cinaria is a imperial occupied world.” 

Very suddenly Jyn no longer felt hot. A cold set over the room and she swallowed. It was as if she could feel the ice planet for the first time and everything that boiled so hot in her was snuffed out. She tightened her jacket around her and took a breath in. If Leia noticed her bravado die, she said nothing.

“And you’re all planning to leave him there.” It didn’t come out as hot as Jyn would have wanted. Any statement she made to Draven or Leia or Mothma usually crackled with heat and exploded in the air, leaving fireworks nearly palpable in the room, but now, all she felt was cold. 

“It’s all we can do. A rescue mission for one man would never be sanctioned by the alliance, no matter how high ranking the officer, and we just can’t risk it after-” Leia stopped herself. “You’re well aware that the stunt you two pulled, as heroic as it was, lost us a lot of good people. We can’t lose any more so fast.” 

“Cassian Andor gave your rebellion everything,” Jyn spoke slow and careful. Leia nodded. 

“He was a good man.”

“Is,” Jyn narrowed her green eyes. “They won’t kill him, you know that. They’ll torture him first.” 

“I shouldn’t even be sharing this with you, but you’re not apart of the rebellion and Captain Andor has no next of kin or emergency contacts listed. I know you were close with him, that’s why I’m telling you this.”

“You’re all no better than the empire,” Jyn spat. Leia ignored her and pressed on.

“The other reason I am sharing this is to tell you that I can not sanction a rescue mission. Listen to me carefully, Jyn,” Leia said and rose up from the chair. “I can not sanction a rescue mission.” She looked down at the table. “But you’re not a part of the rebellion and I never had this conversation with you. You found it out from some gossip you heard at the pilot's table during meals.” Jyn took a few steps towards the table and forced herself to think clearly. 

“How did I find out where to go?” She breathed, without hesitation. 

“You and Captain Andor share quarters. You must have seen his password and login around somewhere. I’m sure there was something about this in his internal messaging server. Might even be a whole file that was written for the briefing,” Leia said and waved vaguely around. 

“And how did I get off planet?” Jyn sat down in the chair. Leia cocked her head to the side slow and careful before she took a few steps for to the door and opened it up, getting ready to leave. 

“You’re a thief, Miss Erso. Figure that one out yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your kudos and comments! Made my day and I hope I can help make yours with an update! 
> 
> This is much more how I feel I am as a writer, and I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

When she first moved to Echo Base, Jyn started a game with herself. She decided to count the facts she knew about Cassian. She quickly found out, she could do it on one hand, but that was one more hand than anyone else on base could count, so she figured it a win. 

She knew his favorite color was green, dark and blue like ocean water, not like bright seafoam. She knew that he grew up on a planet called Fest, where it was cold, like Hoth, with snowcaps and ice fields. She knew he was ten when he first threw a rock at a trooper and he still had the long and faded scar to prove it, on his arm. She knew that he lost his parents young, but that he had his mother’s eyes and his father’s face. She also knew that he was a private man and tried to keep, even her, from learning more. 

That was why it was so kriffing hard to find his kriffing password. 

She’d tried slicing into the network, but going too far was going to get her caught and she still needed a ship. Apparently, Cassian must have had a higher security clearance than she initially anticipated because she couldn’t get the file on the first, second, or third try. So the old fashioned way it was. 

She threw another datapad to the ground and frantically looked for anything that might help shed some light on what his password was. She’d tried everything she could think of before searching the room. His name, his family’s names, birthdays, favorite colors and holofilms, planets he’d been too, any important date she could think of, and any other identity she had heard him use for missions throughout the last month. 

The quarters they shared was in disarray. Datapads no longer neatly stacked on the small alliance issue desk, missions briefings and files littered the floor and Jyn Erso standing in the center, desperate to find a clue she wasn’t even sure existed. She was about halfway through missions logs he’d kept during an operation in the outer rim, when there was a knock on the door. She didn’t move to answer it and she didn’t bother even acknowledging it. 

“Jyn?” Bodhi Rook’s voice had a nearly undetectable shake as he knocked again. “Jyn, it’s Bodhi.” She could hear the code to the door being punched in and slowly light from the hallway flooded the small room. To his credit, Bodhi didn’t say anything about the state of the room and he didn’t look at her like Leia did, he just stood there, eyes darting nervously from the wall to the desk, to the bed, and then to the floor, where Jyn was huddled over a datapad, muttering to herself. Bodhi took a breath and knelt down next to her. “Jyn, I just heard. They told me and, Baze, Chirrut, and Kay. And I came as soon as I heard. Draven said we should break the news to you and I’m so sorry you had to hear it from someone else, and I know that this has been a tough month and I know that you and Cass were really close and I can’t ever be that, I know, but I want to be there and-” 

“Would you stop talking like he’s dead? Would everyone stop acting like he’s dead?” Jyn threw the datapad down in front of her and looked up at Bodhi. “He’s not kriffing dead, but, let me promise, the next one who implies it is.” Bodhi sighed and bit his lip.

“Jyn, even if he got to the the escape pod, he’s in deep space with no way to navigate and no food or water or medical supplies and that’s the best case.” Bodhi crossed his legs and reached over to her shoulder, but she pulled away before he got there, snatching another file of the desk. 

“Do you want to know the best case scenario?” She snapped and started going through what looked like a debriefing on a mission he ran a few years ago. “That I get there as soon as I can and pick him up before any troopers can find him and I yell at him for being such a kriffing idiot.” Bodhi frowned. 

“I didn’t think they were sending anyone. Chirrut tried to argue and even Kay said that-” 

“They’re not sending anyone,” Jyn looked up from the file for the first time and glanced the pilot over. Bodhi picked up a discarded datapad, scanning if before setting it back on the desk. 

“Did you get clearance to run a rescue mission? You’re not even officially-” Jyn turned to face him and cut him off quickly. 

“Bodhi, leave before you don’t have plausible deniability anymore,” she barked and then nodded at the door before she looked back down and flipped the page. There was a few moments of silence before Bodhi’s eyes widened and he rose quickly to shut the door behind him. 

“You’re going rogue again, aren’t you? You’re going to go after him!” Bodhi snatched the datapad she was looking at away and steeled his jaw. “Jyn! How incredibly stupid are you? That’s deep space and the first known planet is an imperial world! You’ll get shot down before you can find him.” 

“Then I guess I’ll get shot down,” she deadpanned and grabbed the datapad back from him, skimming the rest of the page. Bodhi didn’t give up so fast. He sat back down next to her and leaned forward. 

“Do you even know how to fly?” He asked. 

“I know enough to get me off the ground.” She shrugged. 

“I don’t even want to know where you’re going to get a ship.” 

“No, Bodhi, you really don’t.”

“Getting yourself killed won’t bring him back home!” His voice raised into a firm whisper and Jyn shrugged nonchalantly. 

“But finding him and dragging his sorry ass back here will. So that’s what I’m going to do.” She paused for a moment and then turned to face the pilot. “Do you know his password? I can’t slice into the systems and-”

“Jyn! Your rap sheet is a mile long already! Do you know how hard Cassian fought to get you to stay? Do you know what they’ll do to you if you break rules again?”

“Throw me out? I’m petrified. I’ve never been on my own before,” she deadpanned and rolled her eyes, looking back down at the datapads. If Cassian was gone, it was only a matter of time before they required her to enlist or leave anyways. Bodhi reached out again for her shoulder and this time Jyn let him, although she tensed under his uncharacteristically firm grip and swallowed hard and fast. Her face stayed neutral and she stared the pilot down. 

“Jyn,” he said softly. “Look at me. He’s the rebellions’ best. Just give it a few days before you, you know, violate intergalactic law for the second time in a month.” 

“Hey, that’s a record.” 

“Jyn-” She wrenched her shoulder away from him after a few moments of silence. He gave a frustrated sigh.

“This isn’t up for debate, Bodhi!” She had to stop herself from raising her voice and Bodhi looked taken aback. Jyn took a breath in and unclenched her fist from around the datapad she was holding. “Look. I owe him one. He could have let them throw me out but he didn’t. He’s had my back for a month, and now I need to have his. This is how we work. Now go away and don’t tell anyone about this. I need to get into that kriffing account.” She looked back at the mess in front of her and Bodhi didn’t move. Finally, he rose up and dusted his pants off.

“I’ll go get Kay. He’s got a better shot at getting us into the computer than any of us do.” Jyn looked up.

“I told you to get out because I was going no matter what you said.” Jyn cocked her head to the side, brow creasing in a frown. Bodhi took a breath and looked from the computer back to Jyn. 

“I’m going to go get Kay so we can get into the computer,” he said slow and deliberate. "I think we all kind of owe him one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone again! Next chapter is going to take me some time because I'm bringing in Cassian and Kay, both complicated characters that I'm going to try my best to do justice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait :) School kicked my ass and I kind of lost motivation to write this, but I am back now and I hope the long chapter makes up for the wait! 
> 
> Trigger Warning for brief suicidal thoughts, nothing graphic at all, but mentioned in passing, and I figured I'd let everyone know just to be safe.

When Cassian woke up the first thing that he thought was that his head hurt. It was a dull ache, like he’d had too much to drink, not like he’d slammed it on a durasteel floor. He blinked a few times and let his eyes focus in the dark room, illuminated only by the dim flicker of a shattered light. He felt around on the ground where he was lying and drew his hand back, with a swear, when he felt the sharp sting of glass cutting into where he’d touched.   
Forcing his eyes open, with a groan, his vision swam and blinked in and out of focus, like the light. He sat up, slow and careful and took a shaking inhale to try and settle his throbbing head so he could remember what happened.   
There was a mission and blaster-fire and the SOS message he’s sent. He blinked and forced himself to his knees. The lifepod was dark and he slowly stood on shaking legs. His head throbbed and his stomach tossed. A concussion was a given. When the ship had been shot at and he’d ran to the life pod to eject himself, he knew he’d hit his head. He also didn’t imagine it was a smooth ejection, but he couldn’t speak to that for sure, because he’d fallen unconscious after the adrenaline left his system and after he’d ejected the pod. 

Cassian, now standing on shaking legs, reached to the upper compartment to get the standard issue survival kit and see if there was a glow rod. Grabbing the canvas bag and breathing heavy, he sunk back down onto the ground, panting and added a cracked rib to his mental catalogue. It wasn’t bad, he’d made it home with worse, but that was with a functioning ship and copilot who wasn’t inevitably dead in the vacuum of space.  
Two weeks worth of rations, three medpacks, a few glow rods, flares, rope, a knife, and then his fingers brushed up against something cool and slick, like a wet stone. He pulled it out and smiled. A portable computer. He’d need a way to navigate, which he still didn’t have, and he’d need to be out of Imperial space so they couldn’t trace it back to him, but if it worked and wasn’t broken in the blast, Cassian would be able to make contact with nearby ships. He could send more than a quick SOS, he could transmit his condition, the casualties they suffered, and most importantly his location. 

Cassian set aside the computer and picked up the first aid kit and opened it. Counting this one, he had three stims shots and three bone stabilizers. He cursed, that wouldn’t be nearly enough, given the time it would take to navigate out of Imperial space without being caught by a Star Destroyer or even just a routine patrol. He picked up one of the stims and cracked his neck, biting off the cap and squeezing a fist as fight as he could. It would get him a couple hours. He could pick a direction and go, see if the escape pod had hyperspace. He pressed down and took a long inhale as he felt the stim start to work. It was electricity and he just needed to stay awake enough until help came. They’d take care of him when they got to him. He was too far to make it back to base on his own in a life pod.   
The controls of the lifepod were basic. There was a fuel gage and a small radio and a crude set of thrusts and direction gages, and a hyperspace thruster. He smiled to himself and flicked the switches on. The radio started fritzing with static and the fuel gage lit up. 

One jump. He had enough for one jump in either direction. Cassian blinked at the fuel gage and exhaled, slow and careful. The dull ache from his ribs was nearly gone and his head was hurting less too, although he knew with a concussion, he wasn’t moving as fast as he could be. 

Every second he was away from base was another second that they didn’t have the fleet movements he’d gotten on this mission, another second that they didn’t know the casualties they suffered, another second that he was closer to getting captured, and another second Jyn Erso was on base alone, without any allies. 

That wasn’t entirely true, she had the rest of Rogue One, whom Cassian knew would have her back, but in the eyes on the alliance, Bodhi Rook was an imperial defector and the Guardians were both frauds. None of Rogue One was to be trusted, except Cassian, that had been made very clear to them since they came back, and Cassian knew that it was only a matter of time until one of Jyn’s temperamental and unpredictable outbursts got them all kicked off planet and without Cassian there to stop her or quell any situation that might arise, he figured it would be sooner rather than later. 

It sent a chill down his spine, that he was sure wasn’t from the cold of space. Bodhi was anxious, with wide eyes and a skittish demure, hardly one to start a fight and Chirrut’s silver tongue usually kept him and Baze out of trouble, but without Cassian there, Jyn was vulnerable and he knew it. One slip up, and she was going to find herself launched off base faster than anyone would be able to stop it. 

Cassian shook the thought and focused again on the window in the lifepod. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Not after everything they’d been through together and certainly not when he still owed her. She was the reason he was fit to be back on the mission rotation for intelligence and she was the reason that when he woke up in a cold sweat, he was able to talk himself down, and she was the reason that he hadn’t stepped into a ship and closed his eyes and opened the airlock or swallowed one of the lullaby pills that he’d brought on every mission. He owed her one. One beyond not letting them throw her out and one beyond vouching for her to Draven and one beyond stopping whispers that she was a traitor and smirks and giggles directed at her. 

Cassian stared out the window of the lifepod, desperately looking for some indicator of where he was,but there was nothing, but deep space, black and dark and engulfing as the pressure to pick a direction was. He looked down at the two thrusters and the fuel gage and the hyperspace button again and took a deep breathe.

He squinted out the window again. The radio didn’t pick up anything, turning the computer on was too dangerous this close to Imperial worlds. So Cassian stared out the window and looked for anything, the flicker of a star, the wisps of a nebula, the smell of fuel that would signify a ship. Anything that might give him some clue. 

Cassian rubbed his neck and blinked owlishly out the window and then darted his eyes down to the thrusters. He hated guesswork. He was logical. He liked choices that made sense. This didn’t make sense. None of this was anything but guesswork and Cassian Andor hated it, so when he discerned that there was absolutely nothing around that would take the guesswork out of it, he closed his eyes, thought of Jyn and of base, and thrust the right switch forward then pressed the hyperdrive button.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t see why we can’t just ask General Draven for the passcode. You’re hardley of use to the Alliance, you going after Cassian can only help them, Jyn Erso. In a statistical likelihood, you will die and that means-” Jyn cut the droid off with a glare. She was not in the mood. Chirrut and Baze exchanged glances from the side of the room and Bodhi raised an eyebrow at Jyn, who leaned harder against the wall. 

“Kay. We all know how expendable you think I am. Made that very clear when they let me stay. Why don’t you just get us into the computer without detection and then leave.” The droid looked up from the holopad. Jyn couldn’t help but exhale sharply. Every second they spent here was another second Cassian was out there alone. 

“His passcode? You don’t know it?” Kay inquired. Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“If I knew it, you wouldn’t be here because I don’t like you,” she said frankly and squared her shoulders. Kay ignored her and passed her the unlocked data pad. 

“The last few layers of inscription I needed to slice, but I’m surprised you didn’t know the password, seeing as it’s your birthday.” If everyone else was surprised, they didn’t show it. Jyn frowned and leaned forward a little to look at the computer and then back at the datapad.

“My birthday?” She asked and cocked her head to the side. Kay looked up. 

“Cassian does not remember when his birthday is and he knows you spoke fondly of memories in your childhood, some of which contain a birthday. He is aware that most passcodes involve numbers and chose a date he would remember. Or at least one he hoped he would. Passcodes need to get changed every few months, Jyn Erso. It is for Alliance security.” Kay looked back down at the holopad and Jyn looked up at the ceiling. Her face was starting to feel electric again and she inhaled sharply and quickly, hoping no one noticed how red she was and how she was trying to control her breath with ever quick inhale. 

“That’s moronic. I don’t celebrate my birthday. Haven’t since I was sixteen,” she snapped and crossed her arms, but she gripped the datapad a little tighter and felt her throat constrict slightly. She knew she was red. 

“Finished.” Kay looked at up from the computer. Jyn didn’t look back at him, just to Baze. She thrust the datapad at him and then crossed her arms quickly. Chirrut had started smiling and Bodhi was fidgeting and she needed something to distract her. 

“Transfer the mission filed for Cinaria Prime from the computer to the datapad. Meet me in the air hanger when you’re done,” she ordered. She could do this. This was no different than Scariff. Baze grunted his acknowledgement. She turned to Chirrut. “Pack. We’ll need first aid, survival stuff. Long term mission kits. You know.” Chirrut nodded at her and then she turned to Kay. “Don’t get in my way, you know, try at least.” Jyn turned to Bodhi. “I’m going to get us a ship.” She started for the door, but Kay moved to stop her. He didn’t respond to her quip, which was strange, she thought. Instead he spoke carefully and with less of an edge. 

“Cassian spoke with me about his mission before leaving. Would you like to know what kind of a mess you are involving yourself in, Jyn Erso?” The droid asked. Jyn took a deep breath. A small part of wanted to very much know what this was about, the more prepared she was the better, but another part of her gnawed at her, telling her if she knew, there was more of a chance she’d run. Old habits die hard. And she couldn’t afford to run right now. She turned to Kay. 

“It really doesn’t matter what I’m getting myself into, I’m going anyways.” She turned to her team and blinked. “You can all stay, no one is making you do anything.” Her eyes darted around the room from person to person. Bodhi figited. Baze raised his eyebrows. Chirrut looked undaunted and Kay just looked petulant. Chirrut spoke first. He took a step towards Jyn and met her bright green eyes with his glassy ones. 

“No one is going anywhere, little sister,” he said softly. “The captain is not the only one with you, Jyn.” She didn’t want to show it, but could feel her shoulders untense and the air leave her. Home. Cassian had promised her a home and it seemed as though he had more than delivered. She turned to Bodhi, grinning. She had people. The rest was easy. 

“You want to come or you want me to get the ship and meet you somewhere?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. She could see Bodhi taking a deep breath and she hated herself for a minute for putting him in this position after everything Saw had put him through. He opened his eyes and looked at her, nodding. 

“I’ll come,” Bodhi said. “Better chance of getting out of there faster and all. We’ll meet everyone else in the opposite hanger when we have the ship.” Jyn smiled. Bodhi smiled back at her.

“You know this is breaking another rule, right?” She asked with her eyebrows raised. “And if they catch is we’ll be in trouble. Probably thrown to the outer rim.” He shrugged innocently and laughed nerviously. 

“I mean, I don’t know, I’ve always wanted to see Naboo.” Jyn laughed. Bodhi held the door for her.   
The walk down the hallways seemed longer and Jyn felt her stomach toss when they passed the princess in the hall. Leia smiled at her. Jyn wanted to roll her eyes, but Bodhi was there, so she just nodded before shooting her hand out to grab the princess’ arm. Leia stopped.

“Miss Erso?” She asked. Bodhi stopped too. Jyn took a deep breath. 

“Just wanted to apologize for earlier,” she said and took a few steps closer to Leia, letting go of her arm. “Shouldn’t have argued about training. It was dumb.” She lied, so Leia would know she was very much not sorry for earlier. Leia nodded. 

“Of course,” she frowned and nodded. Jyn took reached out her hand again. 

“Truce?” She asked. Leia nodded and took her hand. Jyn reached out her own hand, tripping forward slightly. Leia moved to help her, but Jyn just grabbed her hand, righting herself. “Right then. Sorry about that. Had a little too much to drink playing Sabacc.” She said and Leia nodded with a smile. 

“Always fun,” Leia smiled. Jyn gave a small laugh. She stuck her hands in her pockets. 

“Yeah, not when you lose. I hate losing” 

“Better luck next time, Jyn,” she said sympathetically and Jyn shrugged. 

“I guess.”

“I mean it. Good luck.” Leia nodded at her and Jyn gave a small smile. SHe thought that maybe it was the first one she’d ever given the princess. She turned to Bodhi, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of the interaction. 

“Want to tell me what that was about?” He asked. “You hate her.” Jyn quickened her pace and reached her hand in her pocket, quickly flashing Bodhi Leia’s ID card. Bodhi looked about to protest but Jyn shook her head and kept walking. 

“She knows I swiped it. Trust me. She put me up to this.” Bodhi didn’t say anything in response. He just took the ID card from her and exhaled.

“I’ll need it for takeoff.” 

When they got to the hanger, Jyn realized just how lucky they were. Few people were there. She turned to Bodhi and cracked her knuckles. 

“Right then. You just tell me what we need and I’ll get us on, get it going, you’ll take over from there.” She tried to project a confidence that she was not sure she felt. Bodhi nodded. He matched her forced smile. 

“Well,” he started and looked around nervously. “We’re going to need hyperspace. Obviously. Something on the smaller side, but big enough for all of us. Something inconspicuous, especially if Cinerea is Imperial. We’ll need a cover story for it. Something with a tracker so they can find us if they need to but also we’ll need to be able to disable it quickly. You’re going to have to be able to slice the comms and, Jyn,” he grabbed her arm. “This is deep space. Past the outer rim probably. We’re going to need navigation.” She exhaled and nodded, eyes scanning the hanger. 

“So some kind of yacht,” she said. Bodhi nodded. 

“Yeah, we’ll say we’re- I don’t know, out on vacation together?” He asked. Jyn snorted and quickened her pace. 

“How about you let me do the lying?” She asked with a fond laugh. He cracked a smile too. 

“That makes sense. I mean, there is a reason they want you to be a spy and all.” Bodhi shrugged. Jyn stopped in front of a large silver ship she’d seen be used for undercover before and nodded up at it. Bodhi shook his head. 

“Too big. It’ll draw too much attention where we’re going. That’s an expensive one. Used for parties and all.” Jyn nodded and took a few more steps. 

“They don’t want me to be a spy,” she said stuck her hands in her pockets. “Cassian wants me to be a spy. That’s different.” Bodhi smiled softly. It was the most relaxed she’d seen him. 

“You two clicked.”

“Shut up,” she crossed her arms again. Fully aware her response was quick and sharp and defensive. 

“I’m just saying you two clicked. That’s it.” 

“And I’m just saying shut up, that’s it. We all clicked. We’re a team.”

“Yeah, but you and Cassian-” 

“Do you really want to finish that sentence? I don’t think you do.” But before Bodhi could respond, she grabbed his arm and nodded at another ship.It was a smaller yacht. Long, shaped like a needle, covered in dirt and space dust, it looked older, but it wasn't marked. Bodhi turned to her. 

“Yes,” he said. She cracked a smile crossed to the other side to unlock the doors and get in. Bodhi followed her, tentatively. 

“Jyn,” his voice shook only slightly. She looked back at him and quirked her eyebrows up.

“What?” He looked around before answering her. 

“You know how to do this, right? We have one shot and if they realize the card is gone or if you can’t get it going fast enough or-” Jyn rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Bodhi, you have no idea how many ships I’ve stolen before.” She reached up to her hair, in a bun and pulled out a small black pin. She jammed it into the lock of the pilot’s side door and fiddled. “Stand in front of me. This is an old one. Might take me a few.” Bodhi moved to stand in front of her and winced. 

“I thought you said you knew how to do this, Jyn!” He hissed. She rolled her eyes. 

“I do, I just need a second. Been a while since I’ve seen a lock like this on a ship!” 

“Erso!” Both and and Bodhi whipped around and Jyn quickly pocketed the clip and shook the rest of her hair out. Han sauntered up to them, grin smug. Jyn moved away from the ship. 

“What do you want, Han?” She cocked her hip and crossed her arms. He looked at her to the ship and then back to her. 

“Just checking to see if you were coming to play Sabacc tomorrow. Everything alright here?” He nodded at the ship and looked at Bodhi. Jyn stepped in front of the pilot and loosened her posture. 

“I’m not coming tomorrow.”

“Tired of losing?”

“Tired of seeing you.” 

“Tired of seeing me, or tired of seeing me win?” 

“I know Cassian puts you up to asking, and he’s not here so you can stop.” Han sighed and nodded. His smile faltered and his banterious tone shifted. 

“I’m sorry, kid.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’m busy, can you leave?” Han looked at the ship. 

“Where are you too going?” He asked, eyes narrowing. Bodhi shifted uncomfortably next to her. Jyn took another step in front of him. 

“We’re not going anywhere. We’re checking the engines.”

“Hey, Rook, where are you two going?” Han asked and cocked his head. Jyn rolled her eyes.

“Han. Go away. We’re checking the engines.” Han ignored her. 

“Rook?” He asked. Bodhi took a breath.

“Yes,” he affirmed. “Engines. I mean, we’re checking the engines. Like Jyn said.” Jyn adjusted her grip on the pin in her pocket. Han scoffed. 

“What a load of bantha shit. Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. Really. Talk to Draven. We’re-” Jyn cut the pilot off. She tried to trust before she took it back. Han liked her. He had been a friend. She let everything Cassian had ever lectured her about trust wash over her and she didn’t even breath before she spoke. 

“I’m going after Cassian. I’ll be gone before you can rat me out to Draven or Mothma and the princess helped me, so she won’t do anything. Go away before you get me caught.” Han shook his head and whistled. 

“You got some guts, Erso.” 

“Get out of my way before I make sure you don’t have any,” she snapped. Han took a step closer to her. 

“What can I do?” He asked. Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“Nothing. Go away before you cock up everything.”

“I want to help.” Han insisted and took another step closer. “Andor’s a friend.”

“Cover for us.” They both looked at Bodhi. He moved to stand next to Jyn and Han. “We’ll need backup on base and we’ll need help if we can’t find him or if we need an evac or anything. Cover for us. We’ll comm you with updates and if we need help.” Han looked at Jyn. She didn’t say anything for a little. 

“You okay with that, Erso? Play nice with others we’ll get your boyfriend back faster,” Han said. Jyn looked around the hanger and sighed. She nodded. 

“We’ll use a private channel. Comm you when we reached the Outer Rim.” She turned back to the lock and Han held out his ID card. 

“You don’t have one, you’re going to need it to open the hanger, to get back in. You know, the works, kid.” Jyn reached into her pocket and passed him Leia’s, trading them. 

“Good. Better I get you in trouble than her,” she poked Han’s card and he looked down at the one he’d been passed. 

“You stole her worshipfulness’ card?” Jyn shrugged. Bodhi smiled. 

“Kind of. I’m pretty sure she knew I took it.” Han laughed. 

“You, kid,” he said. “Have got to be one of my favorite people in this snowglobe.” Jyn turned to the ship with a smug smile and found herself actually believe what He had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people write Jyn and Leia as friends, I think they get to that point, but I think so many years alone makes it hard to trust anyone and we already know our protagonist has some problems with authority and Leia is an authority. I think that's a really cool theme and one I'm excited to explore. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed, I'm also hoping to have another chapter up in a few days if all goes well and people like!


End file.
